The After Days
by InuYasha2210
Summary: It's been three years since the gang completed the Shikon no Tama and defeated Naraku. Kagome and InuYasha settle down and have a child. Miroku and Sango leave for the demon slayer's village, and I might bring them into the story later.
1. A Child

Kagome sat next to InuYasha, their hanyou daughter cradled in her arms. She had pitch black hair, black dog ears, her mother's skin tone, brilliant amber eyes, and tiny, immature claws and fangs. It had been 3 years since they had collected all the Shikon no Kakera. They had all settled down, and Kagome and InuYasha had a child. Kagome watched Koyuki with a loving gaze. (A/n: Koyuki is their daughter, if you're too dense to guess that.) InuYasha watched her with a strong and protective, yet loving gaze. Kagome looked up at InuYasha and kissed him on the cheek. His ears perked up in surpise for a moment, but he quickly calmed. Kagome pulled back and stared at InuYasha. He returned her loving stare and rested his arm across her shoulders. Kagome smiled at him and leaned her head on his. Kagome had decided to stay with InuYasha, now that Naraku was dead and the Shikon no Tama was complete.

"I'm glad, InuYasha. If I hadn't stayed, I would have to return to my old life. Now, we have Koyuki, and I have you." Kagome said lovingly.

"I promise to protect you, Kagome, and Koyuki. I won't let anyone or thing harm you two. I couldn't stand to see either of you die." InuYasha stated. Kagome nodded and began to drift to sleep. It was mid-day, but she felt rather tired. She began to drift to sleep, when Koyuki let out a racking cough and she wheezed. She snapped her eyes open and looked down at her daughter. InuYasha was watching with a worried gaze. After he promised to protect her, he knew he couldn't protect her from illnesses. InuYasha quickly brought over Kagome's medicine. He figured her future medicines would be able to help somehow. Kagome pulled some acetaminophen from her bag and gave it to Koyuki. All it did was quiet her wheezes and coughs.

"We should probably take her to a docter beyond the well. She has a high fever, and what I gave her won't help much." Kagome stated. InuYasha stood, and helped Kagome to her feet. He walked outside and saw Kouga. He sadly glared at the wolf.

"Yo," Kouga said simply. Kagome soon walked out after InuYasha, Koyuki in her arms.

"What do you want Kouga?" Kagome asked, her tone filled with sadness. Kouga heard Kagome's sadness and felt the depression from InuYasha's glare.

"... I was just coming to check up on you guys. What's wrong?" Kouga asked. He was there to pick a fight, but now felt guilty. Kagome held out her pale, ill daughter. 'She had InuYasha's pup...?!' Kouga screamed in his mind.

"We have to go. Sorry, Kouga." Kagome mumbled. InuYasha knelt over for Kagome to get onto his back. She did so, carefully holding Koyuki.

"Hold onto Koyuki, Kagome." InuYasha commanded as he prepared to break into a sprint. Kagome nodded held Koyuski close to her. InuYasha broke into a sprint and ran towards the well. He carefully let Kagome and Koyuki down. They lept down the well, and InuYasha followed in. "Mama..." Kagome cried into the house. Mrs. Higurashi walked out from the kitchen.

"What is it, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. She saw Koyuki and her expression changed to surprise. She didn't know Kagome had a child, and it shocked her a bit. The acetaminophen had already worn off, and Koyuki was wheezing again. Mrs.Higurashi's eyes filled with tears at the sick child.

"She's really sick. We don't know what's wrong." Kagome stated, her voice shaky. InuYasha's ears drooped with depression and he stared at the ground.

'I swore to protect her... But there's nothing I can do against this kind of threat.' InuYasha thought.

"You should probably take her to the hospital..." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome flinched at her own mother's words. She sighed and pulled the top of the blanket from Koyuki's head, revealing her limp dog ears. Mrs. Higurashi knew that would be a problem. In a world of humans, the sight of a being with partially demon blood wouldn't be accepted. "I'll come with you, to see if it at all helps the situation." Mrs. Higurashi continued. Kagome nodded and covered her child's head, again.

Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I will try to keep the chapters a decent length. Please review!


	2. A Hell Named Tokyo

They reached the hospital and was pointed towards the right direction of the room they needed by a clerk in the lobby. They took the elevator, and InuYasha didn't seem to care. Kagome had expected him to atleast growl at the automatic doors. Mrs. Higurashi found the room and led her own daughter and InuYasha in. InuYasha sat down in the empty waiting room, while Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome talked to a secretary.

"Go sit down, Kagome. I'll take care of the work." Mrs. Higurashi commanded lightly. She nodded and sat down next to InuYasha, her child in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." InuYasha whispered with a shaky voice.

"Why? This isn't you fault." Kagome stated.

"I can't protect Koyuki from this."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Kagome soothed. He was on the verge of tears, despite Kagome's words. He heard his daughter's wheezes, and it tore him apart. Mrs. Higurashi sat down next to her daughter. They were soon called up and escourted into a room. InuYasha sat on the floor, Mrs. Higurashi stood, and Kagome sat in the only chair with Koyuki in her arms. A few minutes later, a female nurse came in.

"I need to get a blood sample from your daughter." the nurse told Kagome. She nodded, glanced at InuYasha, then hesitantly held out Koyuki. The woman reached out to take Koyuki, but stopped when she heard InuYasha ferociously growl. Both the nurse and Kagome looked at him. He was on his feet, his claws at the ready, baring his fangs, and ferociously growling.

"It's okay..." Kagome told him. He dropped his claws to his side, and Kagome gave Koyuki to the nurse. The nurse walked out and Kagome walked over to InuYasha. "They won't do anything to her." Kagome soothed. InuYasha stiffened when he heard Koyuki's cries.

"MY ASS!!" He screamed as he ran past Kagome and after the sound of his crying daughter.

"InuYasha!!" Kagome shouted as she ran after him. Mrs. Higurashi followed behind. About 5 minutes later, they found InuYasha. He was being restrained by atleast 20 people, all who worked at the hospital. He was growling tremendously, baring his fangs, and desperately pulling towards his daughter.

"Koyuki!!" he cried. Kagome had only seen InuYasha act with such determination when she had been kidnapped by a demon, or when he was trying to free himself from the roots when Kaguya shot her with her own arrow. The nurse holding Koyuki who she tried to get a blood sample from, was backed against the wall in fear of InuYasha. She had not even pulled the blanket from the child's head to reveal her ears. One male restraining InuYasha knocked him unconscious. The entire group dropped InuYasha onto the floor. The force of which he hit the ground caused his hat to fall off. The entire group backed away from InuYasha. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome both panicked. Kagome ran over to InuYasha and kneeled next to him. His head was bleeding from the fierce blow.

"InuYasha!!" Kagome cried. He heard both his daughter's crying and Kagome's shouts.

"Kagome..." he muttered.

"InuYasha, wake up!!!" Kagome shouted as she shook him. Soon, a police officer walked in.

"I got a call for a bitof rucus down at this hospital." He stated firmly. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi looked up at him. Kagome quickly stuck the hat back on InuYasha's head. The male that had knocked InuYasha out whispered something to the officer. The officer nodded and walked over to InuYasha. He grabbed the unconscious hanyou's clawed hands and pulled them behind his back. He pulled handcuffs from his belt and snapped them around InuYasha's wrists.

"What're you doing?!" Kagome questioned.

"He's under arrest for public assault." Returned the answer. "If you want to get him out, it's a bail of 1500 yen." He hauled the unconscious half-demon down to his car with Kagome shouting angrily. She didn't know how to explain without revealing that he was from 500 years ago in the Sengoku Jidai. "It's a bail of 1500 yen. That's the only way unless you want to see him anywhere from 6 months to a year." The officer said harshly as he began to pull out from the hospital.

"Damn it..." Kagome whispered to herself. She hated to curse, but she was miserable right now. Her daughter was horribly ill and now InuYasha was in jail. Tears streamed down her face; tears of anger and sadness. Kagome walked back into the hospital and sat in the room with her mother.

"Kagome... Are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Koyuki could die and InuYasha's been arrested..." She mumbled angrily and sadly. "Koyuki, being a half-demon, could be rejected from the hospital and die from this illness." Soon, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi heard the nurse which was getting Koyuki's blood sample scream. Kagome stood up and ran after the sound. Mrs. Higurashi followed, again, but not as quickly. The nurse was backed away from Koyuki with a terrified expression. She had unveiled Koyuki's demon features, and she was shocked.

"S-she has d-dog e-e-ears..." The woman stuttered.

"Please... She's harmless. Just find out what's wrong!" Kagome pleaded as she fell to her knees in tears. "Please!" The nurse watched Kagome, and nodded. Her terrified expression diminished, and she walked back over to Koyuki. She was nervous, but ignored it. Kagome soon walked back to the room, staring at the floor with her tear-filled gaze. Mrs. Higurashi soon caught up and walked up to Kagome. She walked with Kagome back to the room. Soon, the nurse walked back into the room with Koyuki and an answer as to what was wrong.


	3. Imprisonment and Torment

They tossed the unconscious InuYasha into a cell in solitary confinement. His head was still bleeding pretty badly. They took away the hat that concealed his ears. They left him in there to awake. When the hanyou did awake, he was shocked and felt threatened by his confinement. He growled and remembered Koyuki and Kagome. He stood and began slamming into the door.

"KOYUKI!!!" he shouted as he charged the door with his shoulder as hard as he could. After several blows, his shoulder gave, and shattered. He screamed out in pain and grabbed his shoulder. A prison guard heard his screams. He alerted a higher authority of InuYasha's actions. They organized atleast ten guards outside InuYasha's cell, all awaiting their cue. When their cue came, they swarmed the room. They tackled him to the ground, and her snarled and thrashed. He didn't want to kill any humans, so he didn't use his claws. Eventually, he was confined in a straightjacket. When the guards thought they had won and were preparing to dispatch back to their original posts, InuYasha broke free with his claws tearing through the thick leather and canvas. He was once again tackled to the ground. Eventually, they were forced to confine him the old fashioned way. They shackled his ankles and wrists to a wall. The shackles were strong enough to confine the hanyou in his cell. He thrashed and pulled the chains, to no avail. After approximately an hour of ceaseless thrashing and pulling, he gave up. He spirit was being tortured, slashed, and slaughtered. He eventually fell on his knees, hanging his arms in the air. His amber eyes became vacant orbs and his ears drooped. "Kagome... forgive me. I can't protect you or Koyuki like this. I could stay here forever.... without any escape in sight." InuYasha muttered.

About three hours later, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi were led to InuYasha's cell. He heard the door open, and remained motionless.

"InuYasha...?" Kagome broke the silence. InuYasha's ears perked up and twitched once. Kagome walked into the cell, escourted by a guard. Kagome held Koyuki carefully and kneeled by InuYasha. He barely noticed Kagome, his mind fogged by thoughts which swirled through his mind. Kagome used her free arm and pulled InuYasha to her. The hanyou's eyes widened with surprise at first, but he then calmed. He attempted to return Kagome's embrace, but his arms were shackled to tight. The chains rang as he tried to wrap his arms around her. He felt almost backed into a corner for his life when he was shackled.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." InuYasha finally whispered.

"It's not your fault. I know this era is confusing to you, and you were just protecting Koyuki. They weren't going to harm her in any way. In order to find out what was wrong with her, they had to get a blood sample." Kagome whispered back. Kagome let him go and looked a the guard. It was his sign to release InuYasha. He released InuYasha's ankles first, knowing there were no claws there; then, his wrists. InuYasha rose to his feet, his actions mirrored by Kagome.

"How is Koyuki?" InuYasha asked, gazing down at his daughter.

"It's just a minor illness. She'll be fine with some medicine she got." Kagome responded. InuYasha sighed in relief. He walked next to Kagome out of the prison, tailed by Mrs. Higurashi. They had already paid the bail and the hospital bill, a mere one hundred yen. Freeing InuYasha was what was really expensive. But Kagome didn't care. She needed to be with InuYasha. They returned to the shrine at about 10:45 PM. Kagome and InuYasha both decided they should leave as soon as possible. Souta would flip if he found out Kagome had a child. Kagome bid her mother farewell, and they departed down the well.


	4. Greeting Home

InuYasha helped Kagome and Koyuki out of the well. He was thrilled by his freedom and the good news about Koyuki. Kagome sighed as she was assisted out of the well. Everything that had happened that day swirled through her mind. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to go to sleep. She was also glad that hanyou children differed from mortal children. Young half-demons slept quietly almost constantly. The only time they only really cried was if it was something completely necessary. Kagome was grateful after what had happened throughout the day.

"Kagome!!" Shippou shouted as he ran from some bushes.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku yelled as he followed the young fox, tailed by Sango.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried as she followed. InuYasha, whom had his back turned to them, almost leapt from his skin.

"SHIT!!" He cried in surprise as his friends yelled out to them.

"Shippou, Sango, Miroku!!" Kagome replied back, trying to brush off her exhaustion. Shippou leapt onto Kagome's shoulder as he greeted her, followed by the monk and demon slayer.

"We're have you been? We came to find you guys earlier when the sun was up, and you weren't there." Sango asked. Kagome held out her unusually pale daughter. Sango gasped in surprise and thrill. She didn't know InuYasha and Kagome had a child.

"Koyuki's been ill, so we had to take her beyond the well. Fortunately, it's nothing serious." Kagome replied. InuYasha had some small scratches on his wrists from where he was thrashing and pulling on the shackles. Shippou looked down at the young hanyou and watched her.

"Half-demons sure do…" Shippou was cut off by Kagome shaking her head. She knew anything about their daughter could send him off the deep end. InuYasha, whom stood with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, twitched his eyebrow as Shippou spoke. He stealthily came up behind Shippou and grabbed the fox by the tail.

"Half-demons sure do what?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"Nothing…" Shippou whispered.

"Good." InuYasha dropped the fox without warning. InuYasha flinched as he caught scent of a demon. It was a bear youkai. He knew that they weren't major threats, but with his young child, he couldn't take any chances. He pulled Tessaiga from its scabbard. As the blade was pulled from the sheath, it transformed into the giant "fang".

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's a demon. Not much of a threat, though. Similar to the demon that was haunting the Takeda clan's territory, just not a spirit." He replied. The small two-tail leapt from Sango's shoulder and engulfed itself in flame. She transformed into her battle-worthy form and knew she needed to protect Kagome, Koyuki, and Shippou. The flames on her tails and ankles burned brightly as she growled protectively. Miroku didn't have his Kazaana, but he wasn't completely defenseless. He still had his staff and purification scrolls. Sango had Hiraikotsu, swords, daggers, and Kirara for assistance. InuYasha didn't pay any attention to Miroku and Sango who stood behind him, battle-prepared. A tremendous bear youkai emerged from the forest. It stood easily one hundred feet on its hind paws. Shippou quivered slightly at the sight of the huge bear. Its claws were enormous, nearly as long as InuYasha was tall. It roared ferociously as it swatted at InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango. InuYasha used Tessaiga to slice the huge paw off at the bear's wrist. It roared in pain and pulled its arm back. "KAZE NO KIZU!!!" InuYasha screamed as he sliced through the swirling demon winds. The bear was destroyed by the attack, and proved to be no threat to InuYasha. Sango sighed and lowered Hiraikotsu. She stuck it into the ground, leaning on it.

"I hate it when a demon's appearances are so deceiving." She thought aloud. Everyone calmed with the demon's death, though InuYasha remained alert of everything. InuYasha sheathed his sword and looked at Kagome and Koyuki. Kirara surrounded herself in her flames, again, and shrank to her small, kitten-like size. She meowed and walked over to Sango. Sango strapped her giant weapon across her back and the two-tail leapt into her arms. InuYasha and Kagome began walking back to their hut of a home. Miroku and Sango followed close behind.


End file.
